Paradox Beats
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Follow our favorite couple and their friends through the times of their lives. Side story to "Skip Paradox".
1. Past-Kyouko and Future-Kyouko

Past-Kyouko and Future-Kyouko present "Paradox Beats" 

\- My god, it's you. It's really you!

\- You mean you?

\- Aha, you're right, you're me.

\- And so are you!

\- …. You have any idea where we are and what we're doing here?

\- I believe we are in a story.

\- A story?

\- Even worst, _fanfiction._

\- Fanfiction?

\- Yeah. See that little window over there? Come, look through…

\- Hum…. Oh. There… Is there someone in here?! It looks like a human shaped blur. Am I being paranoid or is it staring at me?

\- Now see that other window?

\- My god! There's another human shaped blur! What is this?

\- These are the readers.

\- Waw. There are so many. Oh, there's no one in this one…

\- This one is not reading right now.

\- Why do we have windows that show _readers_ to us?

\- They're not really windows. They're screens actually, computers, phones, smart paper…

\- Smart paper?

\- Oh that's right, it doesn't exist yet! Well forget it. Just get this, the people behind the screens, _we_ are the ones shown to _them._ They are reading everything we say.

\- Wha… What? There are people spying on us? Since when!?

\- Come on, don't be shocked. They're not _spying_ , you exist for people to read about you, you're a character.

\- _You_ 're a character!

\- Why, yes, I am.

\- So does that mean that someone _invented_ me? I mean us?

\- Yes.

\- And that someone controls everything that happens to me? I mean us? Right now?

\- It's actually a bit more complicated. Come with me. Here.

\- That's just a paper and pencil.

\- This is where we were _invented._ This is how our _creator_ decides what happens to us. Now this-

\- Another computer.

\- Not _any_ computer, this one belongs to the person typing our words right now.

\- I don't get it.

\- Well, let's just say that fanfiction allows us to have a thousand lives, to live the same things in an infinite variety of ways. It even allowed us to travel through time.

\- So _that_ 's what it was! _That_ blur there, I mean, that person... Is he or she the one that decided to make me… us… switch? That person is the reason?

\- At least one of the reasons. No event has a mono-causal origin, you know… That's basic physics.

\- Oh, you use such big words. Madam the expert, _doctor es time travel_.

\- Sorry, did I hurt your feelings? I'm just explaining things...

\- I'll give you _mono-causal origin_.

\- Please. It's just there is never _one_ reason and only one, for anything in this world.

\- _Mono-causal origin_ yourself.

\- Come on!

\- So what are we doing here? I thought the weird things were over. We're both back in our respective times…

\- Well, it seems the author that made us switch place is not totally done with us.

\- What? What will they do to us this time?

\- Oh don't worry, I think she has only good stuff in store for us. It will most likely mainly be sexy stuff.

\- _She_? What makes you think the author is a _she_? …. And _what_ sexy stuff?!

\- I really don't see how a man would write a story such as ours…

\- That's sexist.

\- No it isn't!

\- **Hey girls, please calm down.**

\- Who? Who is it? Where is this voice coming from?

\- Ah, that must be the author. Look, it's coming from her computer. And judging from the voice…

\- Hum… Some men have feminine voices…

\- **Please don't worry about it, it really doesn't matter.**

\- WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?

\- **Hey, no need to yell Past-Kyouko, I hear you just right.**

\- Why are we back here? Did something happen that needed fixing?

\- **No** **pe. J** **ust unfinished business.**

\- Ah, I see.

\- Why're you smiling? What does she… or _he_ , means?

\- Shall I tell her?

\- **Please do. Tell her and the readers.**

\- Well many of the things that happened in "Skip Paradox"

\- "Skip Paradox?" what's that?

\- Hold it a minute there, Past-me. Many of the things that happened last time, as I was saying, were not actually shown in the story.

\- Oh, I get it. You mean, like when I went shopping with Moko-san, and all the _other_ videos that I watched… Oh… _That_ 's what you meant with the sexy stuff, I see now. Oh god. She's not going to write about those dreams I had, is she?

\- Now you get it! There's also a lot to say about side characters. And our roles, our wedding, our travels… Maybe our board games... Or maybe not. As I said, I expect this will be mostly the sexy stuff. This author seems to me like she's a bit of a pervert.

\- So women can be perverts… That's pretty scary.

\- **Ok Kyoukos, I think that's enough. I am not a pervert, just a healthy adult!**

\- Oh! And will you tell us more about that model, _Gilly Pratt?_

\- **Are you curious?**

\- I have a bad feeling about her.

\- Who are we talking about?

\- **Ha ha, you're good, Future-Kyouko.**

\- That model, she did a photo shoot with Kuon while we were switched. Don't you remember her?

\- Oh, that girl? Yes, I think… Wasn't her name Lilly Pratt?

\- **That's not her name.**

\- You know her name.

\- **Of course I do.** _ **Her**_ **I invented.**

\- Will you tell us?

\- **Maybe…**

\- So is that it? Is the new story beginning now?

\- **There's just a couple more things I need you to explain and then we'll be good.**

\- Oh, ok. So, I suppose this could be considered a side story to "Skip Paradox"?

\- **That's exactly what this is.**

\- It will fill in the blanks, continue scenes that were left unfinished, tell the scenes that you couldn't fit…

\- **Yes.** **There was a bunch of scenes I imagined, that I was unable to find a place for in the first story.**

\- And you wanted to write them anyway.

\- **Yes. I think the readers might like some of them.**

\- Would you rewrite some scenes from another character's point of view?

\- **Why not, if I find it interesting...  
**

\- And what about if we have requests?

\- **Oh, that's a nice thought, Past-Kyouko. What would your request be for?**

\- I want to know what happened wit Gilly Pratt when I wasn't there.

\- **I'm telling you, that's not her name.**

\- So I figure you'll only take requests from the readers? Not from us?

\- **Do** _ **you**_ **have a request, Future-Kyouko?**

\- Not really. I'll just be gladly participating in all the kinky activities you have in store for us…

\- Me too!

\- **Hey, I think you have the wrong idea… There will be other things too, you know….**

\- That's what you say, but you actually have no idea, since you have only written the first chapter so far. And I know there is hardly a quarter of your ideas that don't involve dirty scenes.

\- **Well… I…. Ok, I admit. So what, do you not want me to write these scenes?**

\- No!

\- No!

\- **That's what I thought. Who's the pervert now...  
**

\- So, are we ready to go now?

\- **Impatient, are we?**

\- Should the readers check out the first story before they start this one?

\- Hah, that's an excellent point, Past-me! Probably, I think… Otherwise, they might get confused with the setting…

\- …. since the plot is so weird.

\- **Hey!**

\- At least, the dates for the scenes will be written normally this time, instead of the cryptic codes she used in "Skip Paradox".

\- Ah, yes, these got me so confused... How long will the chapters be?

\- There will be no rules. Short chapters, long chapters, depending on the scene and the inspiration.

\- And what will the publication schedule be like?

\- Look at you asking all of the right questions all of a sudden! I don't think there will be a schedule. This author usually writes her whole stories before sharing them, but this time it's different.

\- **That's right. This is not a story in the typical sense of the term, with a beginning and an ending.**

\- So… More like a collection of one shots, that all fit in the same narration?

\- **That's about it.**

\- ….. But… What do you mean about the ending? Do you not plan to end _this_ story? Will it go on forever?

\- Don't be silly, this author will die eventually.

\- **Outch. No, what I mean is, your ending is the ending from "Skip Paradox". These her are just bonuses. And I don't know how many chapters I'll write or how long it will take to write them.  
**

\- Besides, not that I didn't like what happened in "Skip Paradox", but our _creator_ is the one we should expect our _real_ ending from.

\- The one who uses pen and paper?

\- Yes.

\- **That's Nakamura Yoshiki. She's the best.**

\- _She_ again? What do you even know that she's a wo-

\- **She is famous, all the readers know she's a _her_. Your story is quite popular, you know.**

\- My head hurts.

\- So, in conclusion, I suppose we might want reviews?

\- **Hum… Mmm…. Yes…. We just… Don't beg for them, but of course, we love them.**

\- And maybe we should thank the readers for giving this story a chance?

\- Yes! Thank you for reading, human shaped blurs!

- **And thank you Kyoukos! As expected, letting you do the introduction was pretty fun. Now, dear readers, please turn to chapter 2 where the real fun begins!**


	2. How Yashiro found out

How Yashiro found out  
(2017/05/22)

Having a driver's license really was a game changer, Yashiro realized.

Few months ago, he would have been stuck at home all alone with his imagination and wishful thinking. How many times had he had his hopes broken already, after he had expected things to go well for Ren and Kyouko and he found them unchanged the next morning? This time was different, he felt it. He was even wondering it they weren't together already!

A sly smile developed on his face when he parked in front of the high class apartment complex. He picked up the files and exited the car. He knew the chances that Ren would be pissed at him were high but he couldn't help it. He had to be part of it, somehow. He had invested too much in this relationship, he wanted to see it firsthand. The reward of his hard work finally paying off. Wasn't he the one who first suggested Kyouko would go and cook dinner for Ren? If anything, it was thanks to _him_ that they always had this excuse to spend time together!

Yashiro locked his car joyfully and walked to the building. He was so impatient he was almost dancing as he crossed the street. He smiled to the security guard as he came in the hall.

"Good evening Yukihito san!" the man said, startled.

"Good evening, Yamada san." Yashiro bowed politely.

"This is an unexpected visit…" Yamada hesitated "You might want to know… our man up there already has company." he said solemnly.

"Yes!" Yashiro chirped "I know, I know, it's just… A very urgent signature… that I need…." he said quickly. "It'll only be a minute, you don't need to announce me." he added as he noticed the man's doubting face.

Yamada never pried. He and Yashiro, meeting almost daily, had become familiar acquaintances over the years. He nodded and Yashiro stepped in front of the elevator.

His heart was beating as he pressed the button. He was about to see Ren's happy face. Finally. What kind of smile would he make? Would Kyouko be wearing an apron and cooking dinner? Would they be holding hands? He squeezed his face in his hands as he imagined his favorite couple's lovely blushing, when the elevator opened invitingly and he stepped in.

Surely Ren would scold him, but it was worth it. This Ren, he was the kind who would not tell him anything. Yashiro would never know how it went if he didn't see for himself. Besides, he was confident his reason for stepping by was rock-solid. He would not bother them for long, just enough to get his fix, and Ren would gladly accept his offer…

Yashiro jumped when the doors opened with a ding. Focusing on his breathing, he tried to contain his fangirl tendencies as he walked down the hallway. He was already picturing himself as Ren's best man, this evening would definitely be mentioned in his speech. They'd have to pick him as a godfather for their child! Keep it cool. He reminded himself.

His eager steps brought him to face the door, which to his surprise, he found wide open. He blinked a few times, wondering if he should panic and rush in or call for help. Had there been some kind of intrusion? Were they ok?

He decided to proceed with caution. Except for the open door, nothing seemed out of place. Kyouko's coat and bag sat neatly on a chair. He took off his shoes and left them next to the pair he recognized as hers. That's when he heard the voices in the living room and he was immediately relieved. He couldn't hear the words they were saying but it was definitely them. And they sounded pretty lovey-dovey!

He took small prudent steps towards the entrance of the room. The soft voices went silent and the noises that he heard next made him stop. _Was that a kiss?_ He hugged his files tighter when the kissing noises didn't stop and were complemented by soft giggles and... _Was that a moan?_ His eyes tightly shut, Yashiro slid his head timidly all the way to where the wall ended...

oOooOooOooOo

"It's OK." she whispered "I'm not scared."

"Maybe you should be."

Interlaced with one another on the couch, they looked deeply in the other's eyes. He brushed the hair behind her ear and she lifted herself up to kiss his lips.

"Go ahead and try to scare me" she teased "I'm not the same shy Kyouko you used to know."

He returned her kiss with fervor and grabbed at her breast vigorously making her whimper in his mouth.

"I can see that" he descended on her cleavage. "Don't mind me then..." She let out a nervous giggle when he started to taste the silky skin of her round mound. Her hands curled in his hair and she bit her lip.

He finished with a lick and left a trail of kisses on her skin up her collarbone, her neck and behind her ear.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." he murmured and brushed his nose along her neck "I'll mark you all over." his tongue darted out to graze her sensitive skin. "Let the whole world know you're mine."

She hugged him tightly as his head disappeared between her neck and the cushions of the couch, one of his hands still caressing her chest while the other clutched on her thigh.

"Mmmmm….." she breathed faintly, unconsciously wrapping her leg around him.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA" an unsolicited voice was suddenly heard.

It should be noted that for someone so alien to everything technology related, it was peculiar that the first analogy that came to Yashiro's mind was that of feeling like an overloaded computer that needed a reboot. When Yashiro opened his eyes, he felt immediately short-circuited. Too much, too fast. Who would have thought?

He jumped in the air, dropping the papers he was holding as he turned around and covered his tightly shut eyes with his hands. He had only seen it for a fraction of second, but the image still burnt his retina. The two of them laying there outrageously, the amount of flesh that was showing and the languid movement… Ghaaa! He should never have come! Ren was sure to kill him.

The surprised lovers sprung up at the noise. Here was their manager friend, surrounded by a bunch of papers and turning his back to them.

"What the- Yashiro?!" Kuon growled, getting up.

"Oh my god!" Kyouko cried, fixing her clothes in horror.

"I'm soooorrryyyy" Yashiro lamented "I just wanted… I didn't expect..."

"Yashiro, turn around." Kuon said.

"Oh god, oh god oh god" Yashiro turned to them, his face still hidden in his hands "please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Yashiro" Kuon sighed "Why don't you sit down and tell us why you're here?" a small smile developed on his face. It was kind of funny to see the prying manager caught by his own scheming. "I'm sure you have a good reason."

Yashiro's hands left his face and his eyelids lifted up apprehensively. Kyouko seemed to be in a state of embarrassment close to his. She was crouched on the couch, with her hands to her mouth. Ren was standing next to him, and Yashiro frowned, seeing his hair. He didn't say anything, he'd have time to ask later.

"I..." he started "I brought you the contracts…." he went to the floor and started picking up the papers he had just dropped in shock, looking distractedly at the page numbers to try and order them. "for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kuon got on the floor and started to help him "I thought we had an early meeting for that, how come you-"

"That's the thing. They sent it to me just an hour ago, so I thought..." he tapped the papers on the floor in a neat pile "if you want, you can sign them now, and..."

A sparkle of understanding flashed in Kuon's eyes. The meeting was all the way to the other side of town, it forced them to start their day 2 hours earlier than necessary.

"And then they won't need to see me in the morning?"

"Yes!" Yashiro exhaled in relief "Yes, I thought you wouldn't mind… if it was…"

"Of course." the actor said evenly "That's great news." He grabbed the papers from his manager's hands and got back to sit on the couch.

Yashiro followed apologetically. He went and sat on a chair across the coffee table.

He met Kyouko's eyes, and they both looked away, embarrassed.

Kuon read the contract attentively, turning page after page and putting them back in order when needed as he went. The girl next to him seemed to have collected herself. She sat straight with her hands on her knees. Her face was a bright shade of pink. A few minutes passed like that and after a while, Kuon looked up and smiled.

"It looks just right." he said "you have a pen?"

Yashiro fumbled inside his pocket and pulled out a pen. He handed it to his charge who took it nonchalantly.

"Hum..." Kyouko's small voice spoke "Do you maybe want something to drink?"

Kuon's hand stopped her as she moved to get up.

"Don't bother, Yashiro won't be here long."

"Ah, yes, it's OK Kyouko chan!" his smile looked painful "I'm not thirsty" he waved his hands dismissively.

The heavy silence was only filled with the noise of the pen on the paper as Kuon tranquilly initialed every page. He seemed to be the one most at ease with the situation in the room as if he had expected it.

"Here." he signed his full stage name on the last page and handed the bunched papers back to his manager. "Now, are you satisfied, or was there any other private moment you were hoping to _share_ with us?" his intonation was a bit more sharp but he still didn't really sound mad.

"I'm so sorry Ren!" Yashiro regretted "You're right, I'm too intrusive.…. But I would have rung the door if you hadn't left it wide open!" he said reproachfully "Did you not notice?" He squirmed as the fresh couple shared an flustered look. Had they _actually_ not noticed? Were they too absorbed by their kissing? "Kyaaaaa!" Yashiro screamed "I'm so happy, you guys!"

Kuon put his hand on Kyouko's and they instinctively intertwined their fingers. "So am I." he said squeezing her hand with a light blush. She looked at him adoringly and nodded slightly before she turned back to Yashiro.

"You must be quite shocked." she blushed and both men laughed.

"If you mean _surprised_ then no I am not. I have been hoping for this for quite a while…" the manager sighed. "You have no idea."

Kyouko blinked at Kuon who wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer.

"Kyouko" he said "I don't think you realize how long I've wanted this."

"And how long I have been a supporter!" Yashiro said happily "Just wait till Takadara san finds out!" A slight tension crossed the room at the mention of the love monster's name. "Or I mean… I guess… maybe you want to keep this a secret, at least for now?"

Kyouko and Kuon looked at each other interrogatively.

"We haven't talked about that yet." he said.

"We haven't talked about much, actually" she added innocently without noticing the look Yashiro was giving Kuon. "There's just so much to say!"

"I bet there is." Yashiro seemed thoughtful as he stared at Kuon. "Before I go, can I ask-"

"This is my natural hair color." Kuon cut him. There was no point in hiding it.

"The eyes too?" Yashiro looked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I usually dye my hair and wear contacts."

Yashiro looked at Kyouko who was waiting patiently. She obviously knew. So they _had_ talked at least a little.

"Ren…" he said "Who _are_ you, really?"

Kuon looked at Kyouko and she squeezed his hand.

"My parents are international celebrities. I came here to make a name of my own."

Yashiro was so curious all of a sudden. It was so not fair that after his biggest curiosity had just been satisfied – and satisfied in such an intense way – he shivered – it was so unfair that a new mystery had appeared out of nowhere! Who could Ren's parents be? He knew already he was going to wreck his brain for months, if not years! His professionalism took over as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I understand." he said phlegmatically.

"You will know everything, I promise. In due time." Kuon said "But right now, if you'll forgive me, I am spending the evening with the woman that I love" Kyouko blushed from his words "and though I am grateful that you found a way to buy us time in the morning..." he stopped and turned to the girl at his side "That is, if you intended to still be there in the morning?" she buried her face in his chest, too embarrassed to answer. "I will ask you to leave if you don't mind."

"O-Of course!" Yashiro got up "I have bothered you enough, please forgive me." he picked up his pen and files and bowed quickly.

"Please close the door behind you." he heard Ren's voice as he walked away.

"Good night Yashiro san" Kyouko's voice spoke timidly.

"Good night you two!" Yashiro chanted as he reached the entrance door and put his shoes back on "Be good!" they didn't answer and he walked out.

He let out a long sigh as he closed the door behind him. He stood there for a minute and heard more giggles. How long had this been going on for? It wasn't just tonight, was it? _How many days? no... weeks...?_ Wasn't this level of intimacy something they'd reach after months? He had severely underestimated them. He pinched himself, he wasn't dreaming.

oOooOooOooOo

"So you got your signature?" Yamada san asked when Tsuruga Ren's manager exited the elevator.

"Huh. Yeah." the man answered groggily "I got it." he closed his eyes and squealed "And more!"

* * *

 **A.N.**

What's that? Two stories in just one day? What can I say, I am overflowing with inspiration lately (honestly, I have like 5 more ideas for new stories, that I just don't have the time to write...). This one I've had in store for a couple of weeks, I just needed to write the introductory chapter before I published it.  
This chapter is the one scene I most wanted in "Skip Paradox". It was one of my earliest ideas for the story and it was heartbreaking to leave it out. I really tried to find a place for this scene in "Skip Paradox" (cause I liked it so much) but chapter 16 where it should have been in was too long already, and I didn't feel like it was right to put it somewhere else. I'm so glad I finally got the chance to write it. It was one of the main reasons I created "Paradox Beats"! He he, Yashiro is so fun to tease.  
You know there is an infinity of ways, that Yashiro can find out, that can be either funny, or sexy, or both. I went for both. Hope I honored it.

And thank you for reading!


	3. Covering her tracks

Covering her tracks

(2017/05/20th)

"You're beating me so bad." he looked at the board and made a face.

"How long has it been since you last played?"

"Huh. Years." he moved the small dark disc, unbelieving and she smiled.

She didn't even need to think before she played and captured two of his pieces before she reached the last row and got herself another king.

"You just need to get back into it, that's all." It was fun to win against him, it almost never happened in all their life together. "Once you do, I'll be done for." She smiled and absentmindedly brushed the hair behind her ear. She didn't need to, considering its length it didn't get in her eyes, but it was a tic she had picked up ever since she let it grow. She realized she was getting out of the character of her past self. It was disconcerting how easily she had gotten back into their usual routine and how gladly he agreed to follow her lead.

"Hum… You're still ruthless right now." He stared at their game and didn't see what to do next. Every move put him at risk, this game was a done deal. Well, it wasn't like he cared about wining anyway, and he was unable to concentrate, with her there, being so casual with him. "Ok, I give up." he pouted and she laughed.

It was really refreshing to spend this time with him. He welcomed every of her small attentions and familiarity with him like water to a dying man.

"You want to start over?" she asked "Or we can do another game? What else do you have?"

They were facing each other across the checkers board, sitting at the coffee table in his living room.

"How about a movie?" he offered. They had already played with cards and dices, he was running out of ideas. "I have plenty, I never watch them." he got up, and she followed him to the shelf.

"And yet, I bet you've seen every episode in _Box R._ " She teased, leaning into him.

"Can't be helped, my favorite actress is in it." He put his arms around her frame and hugged her peacefully from behind. "Which makes it the best show on TV."

She turned around to brush her hands on his chest and up to hold his face. She brought him to her and dropped a light kiss against his lips. He responded actively, caging her against the shelf and kissing her more. She held his shoulders and let him finish.

"It's not going to be that long before dinner. I think a movie would be better for tonight."

"You're staying the night?" he asked eagerly.

"Is it a problem?" she teased.

"Yes." he kissed her again. "I'm going to overdose." Really, he was. Or was he going to wake up?

She laughed and moved away from his embrace.

"So, movie tonight?" she started, looking through his DVDs "What about a good old..."

"Disney movie?"

"… I was going to say Kung Fu movie, but Disney works too." she smiled.

"Kung Fu?"

"Well, yes, I see you have quite the collection over here..." her eyes stopped on a DVD "Oh, _Shi mian mai fu_ , that one is good!"

"You've seen it?"

"Years ago! Or, I mean no. Not yet." he looked at her weird "Don't ask."

"I didn't picture you as a martial arts lover."

"I like the fights. They're really aesthetic."

"Oh, that's right, you trained with Uesugi san last month."

As she was about to reply, her phone started buzzing from the table. She went to pick it up and looked at the caller ID.

"I've got to take this, it's Kanae."

He watched as she walked a few more steps away from him. She closed her eyes and inhaled before she swiped the screen and put the device on her ear with a distraught look.

"Moko san!" she squealed "How are y… Ah, I'm ok." she made a weird face as she listened to her friend "No I didn't! Are you out of your mind? As if I could…" she bit her lip "I know last night got a little crazy, but you know… Can you see me barging into a man's apartment? Into _Tsuruga san's_ apartment? Really." Ignoring the fact that she had done just that the previous night, she rolled her eyes as if to illustrate the ridicule in the idea.

Kuon watched her in amazement. Was Kotonami san calling to ask about him? What had Kyouko and her friends actually done last night, in the first place?

"Yes…" she was now listening to her friend's reaction "You're right… No! Tsuruga san wouldn't do something like that!" she blurted out and calmed down instantly "Hum… actually..." she hesitated "He called me earlier."

She moved the phone away as a loud _"whaaaaat"_ was heard from the other side of the line and Kuon lifted an eyebrow. What kind of tale was she weaving to her friend?

"He called to confirm the… the… well, the d… da... d… d… the date. We have a _date_ , the day after tomorrow" she continued in a small voice "he said he's very much looking forward to it." she paused and winked at him, as her friend kept talking. "No. I didn't need to ask, Moko san. He addressed that matter _himself_." her voice got higher "Yes the reason was good enough. Yes, I believe him, it was all a misunderstanding." she said categorically. "I know what I said, Moko san. I meant it and I still do. You don't need to keep asking me, I'm going to say the same thing. Yes, I'm ok! Everything will work itself out eventually. Just trust me, Moko san, I'm telling you, I'm fine." she smiled softly "I'm so happy you were worried about me, Moko san. Ok I'll see you then… and yes, I will tell you everything…. Moko san!" she said disapprovingly "How can you say such embarrassing things! You're so mean." she smiled "But you were worried about me. Thank you. Have a nice weekend too." she hang up and looked back at him "I know I will." she added wickedly as she met his eyes.

"Did you just lie to your best friend?"

"I know." she sighed "Desperate situations call for desperate measures. I can't have her asking me about _all that_ next week" she shook her head. "Too risky. Gotta let it die down."

"You are scary." he declared as she walked back to him. "Have you actually been _acting_ as yourself all week?"

"Look who's asking." She laughed lightheartedly.

"Fair point." He winced.

"Well… Hopefully, I told her just what she needed to hear to calm down. With everything I'll have to tell her next week, she should forget about last night."

"Is she not supposed to know about last night?"

" _I_ 'm not supposed to know about last night!" she exclaimed. "Don't ask." she added precipitately as he opened his mouth.

"You've been saying that an awful lot you know..."

"I know." she crossed her arms seriously "I'm sorry. I really can't say anything more than what I've already told you."

"I understand." he tilted his head "And I will obey, but I have my own condition." she gave him an intrigued look. "You, my dear, are going to have to kiss me every time you say that. Or else, I'll ask."

"Works for me" she laughed and kissed him, laying both her hands on his shoulders "like I'd need an excuse to kiss you." she added and kissed him some more as he circled her waist.

"So, you want to watch _Shi mian mai fu_ tonight?" he said when they separated "What are we going to do until dinner then?"his hands trailed on her sides absentmindedly.

"Humm… I like what we're doing right now." she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "Let's just kiss and make out."

She pushed on her toes to reach his face again and kissed him lovingly. He cupped her behind and guided her up against his frame, catching her easily as she jumped up and tightened her legs around his waist. Laughing between kisses, he walked like that with her to the couch where he laid her down.

"It's quite a sad one, isn't it?" he asked as he joined her on the couch "That movie."

"It is. But it's also quite beautiful, don't you think?"

"It does have great visuals." he gave her a peck.

"Hum..."

"What?" he brushed her bangs.

"I hope you won't mind…" she frowned "I might forget we've seen it, and have to watch it again in, like a couple of weeks."

"Let me guess..."

"Don't ask." she dragged his face to hers and readily gave him the mandatory kiss.

* * *

A/N-When I say the storie I write tend to become what they wants to be, I should say what they _have_ to be. This chapter is a perfect example: I was planning on writing a chapter about the love me girls giving Kuon a hard time for his blackmail dates with the model, but I realized there were lose ends. I mean, in what world is Kanae not going ask Kyouko about it? And so, this chapter happened.

Anyways, chapter 4 is almost finished, shouldn't be too long...

Thanks for reading and everything else!


	4. Kyouko's dream (1)

Kyouko's dream (1)

(2017/05/15th)

That night, it felt like every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. Or should she say his _many_ faces? The child, the man, the character - all the different versions of him, that she loved, merging into one enticing obsession that occupied her every single one of her thoughts.

She never really registered whenever she drifted to sleep, but her dreams were filled with a dark mist and she woke up several times with more or less of a start, tears in her eyes, or another kind of unfamiliar moisture in another region. Her memories were taking form, swirling inside her skull one after the other, as all of the insinuations she had deliberately ignored so far were brought back to her reality. She was torn between pain and pleasure, every moment she had shared with him was colored with a new light.

She was crying. She held onto him and he hugged her back, silently patting her head. His scent and warmth were so soothing. She wanted to stay like that forever and never question it. She tightened her hold on him and felt the blood that was being pumped in and out of his heart.

 _Why?_

 _How?_

" _I'm sorry I'm not Corn."_

 _You are!_

 _How?_

 _Why?_

" _Because I love Kyouko chan."_

 _Love._

She pulled away and looked at him. He seemed so sad. _I love Kyouko chan._ She heard his voice again. He was staring at her. His lips weren't moving but she heard his voice repeat the improbable words over and over again and she was sucked back by the foggy swirl.

Darkness turned into light as she found herself in a fairy land. Rays of sunlight brushed his hair as he turned her way.

 _Corn._

" _Yes."_

 _Corn!_ she yelled, as space seemed to expand and his silhouette slid farther and farther away from her. She extended her arm in his direction and started to run, calling for him. _Corn!_ No, she couldn't lose him now, she had to make sure he was still in this world.

She felt the wind in her hair, as her race turned into an unending leap. She needed to be there for him, for Corn. She couldn't tolerate the sadness on his face.

" _He can fly as much as he wants now..."_

She felt herself coming to a halt, and suddenly, she was overtaken by the sweet embrace she longed for.

"… _in the sky."_

It felt so safe. There was no other place in the world she wanted to be. In Tsuruga san's ams, there was this warmth, and this nice scent. It was like an asylum where no harm could come to her. This magic was out of this world. Was he really a human? Or was he some kind of guardian angel? Always there for her, with no regards for his own well-being…

 _It's so unfair._

 _You saved me._

 _I wanted to do the same for you._

 _You never even told me…._

The warmth gradually faded away, and she ended up sitting on a bench, wearing a chicken suit. She looked at her fake wings. They were covered in blood.

" _Father's hands are too big."_

She turned to the child on her left. He hadn't aged one day, he sparkled with the same light she remembered. His head was hanging low.

" _I can't…"_

 _It's ok._

She shushed him, folding her huge wings around his small form, wishing to shelter him from this world that was too cruel for his ethereal kindness.

 _It's ok._

 _I'm here._

 _I'll always be here._

 _For you._

The arms that held her back, then, were not the arms of a child. The familiar perfume engulfed her and the unsolvable confession rang to her ears again.

" _I love Kyouko chan."_

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her darkened room. These were the words he used. The words Corn used. The words Tsuruga san used. A tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

Her fingers traced every muscle eagerly. She felt his skin along her cheek as she brushed it to his beloved face.

The movements of his hands on her body were steady. One held her face, his thumb brushing her cheek, and the other brushed up and down her back.

 _It's so unfair._

It felt like he was really there with her at that moment. Was it because she knew his measurements by heart? Or were they somehow connected by the red string of fate? Was he sharing her dream, right now?

 _I love you, so much._

Her leg folded over his. She felt his hand along her thigh.

 _So damn much I can't believe any of it._

Her bedroom was like a setting, on a stage that some crew got rid of in the blink of an eye to reveal a magical forest.

" _Why is it so hard for you to believe?"_

Grown up Corn was there, sitting on the biggest rock. Was it the sunlight hitting him, or was the sun just _him_? He shone a light that rivaled the brightest stars.

She placed her hand like an eye shade.

 _It's so unfair._

 _I never knew!_

" _So what now? Now that you know?"_

She stared at the dazzling emanation. How did he not know? Why did he need to ask?

 _I love you, Corn._

 _I love you so much._

He smiled. Oh the divinity that was in that smile. Her alarms were ringing, that smile meant the death of her.

" _I love Kyouko chan."_

He nodded as he spoke the words again.

"And I love you!" she said out loud.

The ceiling was staring back at her, as she jumped up in her bed, clinching to the covers. She lay back down and closed her eyes again. Why was this so painful? Wasn't she supposed to be relieved by the perspective of her love being returned? That man, or that fairy, or whatever entity he really was, he was the drive in her life. She was no one if she was not to connect with him in the way she was meant to. She was nothing if she was not to become the salvation of him.

Here he was, facing her in all his beauty.

 _I love you. Corn. Tsuruga san. I love you so much._

She reached out her arms invitingly to him and in an instant he was back in her hold. She opened her eyes unwillingly and fought the threat of waking up. It was too good, having him there with her. She wanted nothing more, than just him. Her hands balled into fists, and she felt his hair weaving between her fingers. Keeping her eyes shut, she held onto the flimsy strings that made his presence be.

Her hand drifted down, meeting a thick neck and muscular shoulders. Her fingers followed the hard line that was drawn by the spine. He held onto her and his hands grazed her skin, making her drift back easily into the dream.

She didn't want to get away. If anything, she wanted to get even closer, if that was possible. It felt like falling overboard. The tips of his fingers skimmed her skin, his lips descended on her neck. His mouth was hot and his kisses made her toes curl. She was both frozen and unstable, her hands gripping around his back. Following the hard lines of his muscles and bones under his torrid skin, she clutched onto his shoulders and dandled down his athletic arms. The things his mouth was doing to her… It was impossible to describe. She felt his leg slide between her owns as he secured her against him.

 _Mmmmmmmmmmmm….._

Her eyes cracked open, forcing her to face the emptiness of her room again. Was she going to get to any sleep in the end? Was she even going to just finish her dream? This dream… This lovely dream… Closing her eyes, she turned to her side with a whimper, unconsciously gliding both her hands on her stimulated body.

The grass they were lying on was so soft and the breeze was balmy. Was it really their old clearing, or had she actually died and gone to heaven? She ran her hand in the shiny blond locks when he pulled back to look at her. His beautiful green eyes bore into hers and his lips parted slightly. She descended her hand to the side of his neck and brought him down to her. He pressed his open mouth to hers and sucked on her bottom lip. The magic that happened when her tongue met his was like nothing she had ever known. She hugged him close and his hand found her breast. He cupped her erotically, and his delicate fingers knitted her peaks. She wriggled in agony, under his touch and an unknown tingling started to develop around her center. She didn't know what that meant, or what she needed, but she started to rock her hips intuitively, making the itch become almost unbearable.

She should have expected as much from Hizuri Kuon, after all. He might have been Corn at first, but Tsuruga san had also become a facet of his personality. And Tsuruga san was such a playboy.

Hands grabbed at her waist from behind and she felt another substantial mass press against her back.

" _I wouldn't do it to just anyone."_

Corn was still kissing her, yet she heard the voice directly in her ear from behind. Was she getting delirious? There was just one of him, wasn't there? Just one of him was plenty enough!

She turned around and realized that Tsuruga san was cradling her from behind.

Another set of hands crept down her belly and a second mouth feasted on the flesh of her nape.

 _Whaaaaaat?!_

She jumped awake and found herself holding her pillow obscenely. _I'm turning into such a pervert!_ She lied down on her stomach, burying her face in the fluffy unwilling participant to her fantasies. _That man…_ His very essence was a canvas for sensual sin.

"I have absolutely no chance of remaining a pure maiden." She whined against her pillow.

* * *

A/N- How easy was it to replace? This was the night before the switch, in the past timeline right between 1st and 2nd chapters of "Skip Paradox"

This dream was another one of my early ideas. I think the reason I left it out of the original story was that I wanted to get to the switch faster. Besides, it's pretty limited by Kyouko's lack of experience that restricts the range of her imagination... There will have to be sequels to that dream, right?  
Anyways, I tried something different again with the dialogue. I figured, since it's a dream, Kyouko's not exactly speaking, it's more, like, her thoughts. That's why I formatted her lines this way. It felt like it resembled the disorganized way we formulate our "inner speech" more. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable to read.

This is the chapter that made me want to write "The love scene". Probably because of the dream chapter in that one.

Thank you for reading, and everything else :)


	5. Wear it tonight

Wear it tonight

(2020 February 28th)

"Here you are Hizuri san." The assistant showed her the door with her name on it "Just so you know, we received a package for you this morning. It's on the table…"

"Thank you!" Kyouko chirped as she got in and closed the door behind her. Her eyes were drawn to the elegant bouquet on the table and she went straight to it. She put her bag down and smelt the flowers with a soft smile. This was so typical. He would always send her something when he was away. She picked up the envelope that was leaning on the pretty gift box and took out the card.

 _My princess, I hope these flowers find you well. Don't be mad for the gift, I saw it and it made me think of you. Can't wait for tonight._

She smiled and put the card back inside the envelope. _What is it going to be this time?_ It had to be expensive if he was preemptively apologizing for it. She rolled her eyes. She had so much jewelry and designer clothes she didn't know what to do with it, yet she rarely ever bought anything. _I'm lucky he knows my size and tastes so well…_ She thought, as she opened the gift box.

"Oh, Kuon…"

Inside was a shining necklace, a silver chain with a few bright purple stones. She was speechless. It would go perfectly with her dress for tonight. _Am I_ _that predictable or did he manage to get a peek at what I chose?_ Her outfit for the award ceremony had been a source of great hesitation, and she had finally settled on a light purple dress with a low neckline, only a few days prior. _How did he?_ She frowned but couldn't stay mad. Doting on her was one of Kuon's greatest sources of joy, she knew, and she didn't want to deprive him of it. She didn't even try to identify the gems, for all she knew he was the type to buy purple diamonds. She had learned to ignore it. _For now._ She'd educate him eventually...

She looked at the time on her phone. It was still early; she had a good half hour ahead of her and she only needed to get changed. She tapped the screen and pressed the phone to her ear happily.

" _Good morning beautiful."_ he picked up almost immediately.

"Hey." How lovely was it, that even after being together for almost 3 years, she still got the chills from the sound of his voice?

" _How is everything back in Tokyo?"_

"I'm good, how are you?"

" _Much better now that I'm hearing your voice."_

"Same here." She sighed contently from the smile that colored his words. "I got your gift."

" _Are you calling to admonish me?"_

"You know I don't need all those gifts, Kuon." She scolded kindly.

" _But I can't help it. They beg for me to put them on you."_ This time it was the pleading puppy eyes that transpired through the phone and she laughed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

" _I thought you could wear it tonight."_

"I figured."

" _What time will you be there?"_

"Around 8, why?"

" _I can't wait to see you."_

"What do you mean? Are you not coming home, are you going straight there?"

" _Well, my plane lands at 5, and the ceremony starts at 9. It will be easier…"_

"Noooo" she whined "I haven't seen you for a week, I want to have you to myself for a bit."

" _You know we will hardly have an hour if I come home."_

"So what? I'd rather have an hour alone with you, than trice that time and be surrounded by people." She pouted.

" _Okay, sweetie."_ He chuckled _"I'll come and pick you up then. Just remember, it'll be your fault if we're late."_

"Mm." She smiled. "I miss you."

" _Miss you more."_

She smiled stupidly as she hung up. Oh she was going to wear his gift alright, she was even going to welcome him home wearing his gift... _And…_ She shook her head as dirty thoughts crossed her mind. She had work to do, it was time to get into character.

ooOoo

There was always a warm feeling, growing inside of him, whenever he got home. It wasn't just getting home from a trip, it was like that even in their everyday life, every time he knew she would be there. Getting to hold her close and caress her hair was something he would probably never get totally used to, he thought, as he opened the door.

"Kyouko?" he walked in and dropped his keys on the counter.

"Over here." She called from the living room.

He felt like a kid on Christmas morning as he hurried in the direction her voice came from, yet his eager steps came to a halt from the sight that welcomed him. That was no present for a child.

His eyes didn't know where to land, blinded by her pearly skin that was only interrupted by a thin, sparkling silver line around her neck and the straps of her high hills. Leaning on the arm of the sofa, with his tuxedo hanging from one of her hands, she couldn't hide the small blush that developed on her cheeks as his gaze devoured her lascivious form.

"Hizuri san." her smirk was timid "I've been told you were in need of a costume change?"

"Don't you _Hizuri san_ me." he groaned as he closed in on her.

She dropped the hanger and both her hands instantly hugged his neck as she received his long awaited kiss. His fingers enjoyed her naked flesh fervently, trailing down her sides and to her behind. Not wasting any time, she got started on undressing him, beginning with loosening his tie as he kissed down her neck. She almost ripped the buttons of his shirt in her precipitation, and once it was open, her fingers followed the firm lines of his muscles. He came back up to kiss her lips, as he grabbed one of her thighs, bending it up and caressing down her ass. She folded her legs around his waist and he was fast to meet her sexy undulations.

After a minute of sweet escalation, her hands came between them and concentrated on the unbuckling of his belt and pants, before slipping under his boxer. He grunted when she caressed his ass, pushing his clothes down. He pulled back and admired her flushed face before he thrust again.

"Aah…" she moaned, catching herself on his shoulders as he moved down. "Yes…"

He kept one hand on her back, while the other crept to her center and his mouth descended on her skin. She moaned louder, hugging his head, when he kissed her breasts delectably. He cultivated her pleasure, steadily, caressing her lower lips persistently, all the while licking and sucking on her nipples. He couldn't wait to taste her down there.

"Wait…" she breathed when he started going even lower "get back here." She ordered and he obeyed.

He moved back up, savoring the feel of her skin against his. She was panting when his face reached hers again.

"We have to hurry." She elaborated, catching his member selfishly and directing him where he was presently most needed.

He didn't need to be asked twice, and plunged into her.

"Ah…" He moaned in her ear. "Kyouko."

"Yes…" she replied in the same haze.

He drove slowly into her and gave her a long kiss.

"You look ravishing." He said huskily when he pulled away, slipping a finger under the delicate chain that was all she was wearing.

"So do you." She caressed his hair with a loving smile.

"Well, _I_ 'm wearing the most beautiful piece of jewelry there is."

"Wha…" she gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean you." He explained.

"Oh." She blushed realizing how he was _wearing_ her "Well, I _did_ want to give you something. Mmmm… And, I don't have much to off-"

"That's plenty enough." He grunted against her neck and he accelerated. "You know I wouldn't want any other gift."

He pushed harder and harder until she climaxed and he pulled out, turning her around before he got back in, landing both his hands on strategic places of her front.

"Ah, yes!" she arched her back, effectively sliding deeper. "Kuon! More! Aaah…" she came again, and he followed in a matching blissful cry.

She crawled on the couch, taking his hand, and he joined her to lie down. They kissed and hugged tenderly.

"What time is it?" he asked finally, remembering that both of them were nominated for awards in their respective categories.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She evaded his embrace "I opened a half bottle of champagne." She picked up the two flutes that had been patiently waiting on the table, until the two lovers were done with their more _pressing_ business. "We still have just enough time for a bath. And it so happens, I drew one for us."

"This keeps on getting better…" he got up and took a flute from her hand "Do we really have to go?"

* * *

A/N - So the rating definitely went up on that one (guess future Kyouko was right about me) Meh. And yes, they do go eventually. What would the Academy say if both best actor and best actress were missing, right?  
This chapter could have easily been a standalone, I almost made it into a one shot, but since I thought it up in the context of this story, it's staying here.  
That's the beauty with this side story, actually: since _Skip Paradox_ extended over 15 years, I can really put pretty much whatever I want in here (especially the 7 years between the switches). I can even write scenes that take place before and after this 15 years span! But, well, that's for later...

Anyways, as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
